IF : Fortune
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: POST-Gundam SEED. Athrun memutuskan untuk mejadi ksatria untuk sang puteri. Sedangkan sang puteri tidak menyadari luka hati dari kstaria yang berjanji untuk melindunginya sejak mereka maju ke medan perang terakhir. Kesedihan serta luka hati kedua belah pihak pun, memperkuat ikatan mereka bahkan setelah perang berakhir.


Terinspirasi dari gambar di manga Gundam Seed Destiny the Edge, yang menurutku semestinya tidak seperti itu.  
Di gambar itu,Athrun dan Cagalli disambut dengan senyuman oleh pasukan ORB. Namun justru aku berpikir, setelah perang itu kesedihan lah yang seharusnya dirasakan.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

**Fortune**

Perang _Bloody Valentine 1_ berakhir dan semua orang baik para _Coordinator_ dan _Natural_ tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan akhir dari peperangan tersebut. Bangkai _mobile suit, mobile armor_ serta kapal induk perang, mungkin terlihat seperti pemandangan yang biasa saja, tapi bagi mereka itu adalah pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan.

Perang yang berakhir dengan cukup tragis dengan matinya dua tokoh dalang utama, Patrick Zala dan Muruta Azrael. Namun, disamping itu tidak hanya kematian dua tokoh penting itu, tapi juga salah satu tokoh besar, Uzumi Nara Athha, singa ORB, Siegel Clyne pun bisa dibilang menjadi korban dari peperangan tersebut. Padahal tujuan dari mereka semua sama, perdamaian. Sayangnya, persepsi serta pola pikir mereka mengenai perdamaian itu berbeda.

* * *

_Three Ships Alliance_ yang terdiri dari Eternal dari pihak ZAFT atau lebih tepatnya Clyne Faction, Archangel dari Earth Alliance dan terakhir, Kusanagi dari ORB Union, bisa dibilang adalah perwakilan dari pihak-pihak yang menginginkan perdamaian secara utuh. Walau mereka sempat menjadi pengacau perang karena interupsi yang mereka lakukan sebagai pihak ketiga di medan perang dan merupakan posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Namun, merekalah pahlawan perang tersebut, merekalah yang berusaha untuk menghentikan perang serta mengurangi korban-korban perang, hanya orang yang haus akan kekuasaan serta kehilangan akal akan kehidupan lah yang mereka bunuh.

Dibunuh karena membunuh, membunuh karena dibunuh. Sungguh suatu kalimat yang ironi. Kalimat yang menggambarkan situasi perang saat itu. Berawal dari _Bloody Valentine_ yang menghancurkan _JUNIUS 7_, serta _N-Jammer Canceller_. Tetapi, sekarang semua itu sudah berakhir, semua yang masih dapat menghirup udara bersih perdamaian dapat bernapas lega.

* * *

Lacus Clyne, segera pergi menuju hangar _Eternal_, begitu tahu _Strike Rouge_ yang dikemudikan oleh Cagalli memasuki kapal induk tersebut bersama _Freedom Gundam_ yang kondisinya sudah cukup mengenaskan. "KIRA!" Seru Lacus ketika melihat seorang pemuda berseragam pilot ZAFT memapah seorang pemuda dengan seragam pilot _Earth Aliiance_. Dia segera mendekati pemuda berseragam pilot _Earth Alliance_ itu, "Kira.." panggilnya lembut.

Pemuda berseragam ZAFT itupun membuka helmnya, dan tersenyum tipis ke gadis berambut pink itu, "Tenang Lacus, kau tidak perlu khawatir…dia hanya kelelahan." Jelas pemuda itu sambil membawa pemuda bernama Kira itu ke lounge khusus pilot.

"Terima kasih. Athrun." Jawab Lacus sambil membantu Athrun membawa Kira. Lacus tahu, Athrun juga lelah, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu karena jelas sekali, matanya seperti habis menangis dan raut wajah sedih jelas terlihat. Namun, dia lebih khawatir dengan Kira karena dia memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Kira ketika bertarung dengan _Providence Gundam_.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah mereka, untuk membawa Kira ke tempat istirahat. Namun, mereka secara tidak sengaja melupakan salah satu orang, yaitu Cagalli yang masih diam di dalam _Strike Rouge_. Sebenarnya itu bukan salah mereka, namun dialah yang meminta Athrun untuk pergi lebih dulu karena kondisi Kira yang benar-benar membuat mereka khawatir. Cagalli sendiri, menjelaskan pada Athrun kalau dia akan menyusul mereka. Hal itu memang benar, karena Cagalli sedang menghubungi Kisaka dan meminta kabar mengenai para tentara ORB yang selamat maupun tidak selamat. Melihat serta mendengar kabar yang diberikan Kisaka, hati Cagalli terasa sakit. Namun, dia tetap tenang di hadapan Kisaka.

Setelah selesai menghubungi Kisaka, Cagalli langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Cagalli menahan kesedihannya, dia merasa menyesal, sangat menyesal karena kata-katanya sebelum mereka mengakhiri perang ini justru melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dia berkata pada Athrun, kalau dia pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Ayahnya, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Ayahnya, Patrick Zala tewas di depan matanya sendiri.

Di berkata bahwa turunnya ke medan perang kali ini, karena hanya inilah satu-satunya cara, hal yang harus dilakukannya, hal yang dapat dilakukannya dan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Namun, apakah hasilnya? Tetap saja ada pengorbanan, banyak tentara ORB Union yang tewas namun itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka loyal, mereka percaya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka, Asagi, Juri, dan Mayura, tiga temannya yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri, tewas di perang yang seharusnya tidak ada ini dan dia, Cagalli gagal untuk melindungi mereka. Padahal dia sudah bersumpah di depan Athrun kalau dia tidak ingin membiarkan orang-orang yang penting baginya tewas.

"Huks…" Cagalli berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil menggenggam kendali StrikeRouge erat-erat. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat tidak berguna. Namun, dia sudah berjanji di hadapan Athrun bahwa dia tidak akan sedih dan pengorbanan, kematian, adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi di medan perang.

Tapi, bagi seorang Cagalli Yula Athha, apa gunanya menjadi seorang puteri dari sebuah Negara yang beridealis tinggi apabila tidak dapat melindungi rakyat dan orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Cagalli pun menutup pintu _cockpit Strike Rouge_ dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiam dahulu sebentar di MS tersebut. DIa pun membuka helmnya dan memeluk kakinya yang dilipat hingga ke dadanya, membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan melingkar dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menutupi wajah sedihnya.

* * *

Athrun dan Lacus sedang berada di kamar Kira setelah mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil membawa pilot _Freedom Gundam_ itu ke tempat yang lebih tenang dan nyaman yang tak lain adalah kamarnya sendiri. "Terima kasih , Athrun…." Kata Lacus sambil menyelimuti Kira yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Athrun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa Lacus, lagipula tadi kau sudah berterima kasih padaku."jelas pilot _Justice _tersebut.

Lacus pun menatap wajah Athrun yang terlihat sedih, dia tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam Jachin Due melalui berita-berita yang beredar. Dia lalu mendekati mantan tunangannya itu dan mengelus lembut salah satu sisi pipinya. "Tak apa Athrun, kau bisa mengeluarkannya semua sekarang…"

Athrun cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Lacus, namun dia hanya memegang tangan lembut gadis itu dan menunjukkan senyum khasnya, walau dia yakin pasti wajahnya tidak seceria senyuman paksanya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Lacus. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah Kira. Kaulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Kira sekarang." _Kau tidak perlu khawatir Lacus, aku baik-baik saja..kau tidak usah merasa terbebani…_.pikir Athrun.

"Tapi, tentang Ayahmu, aku turut berduka…" kata Lacus pelan. Dia tidak ingin melukai hati Athrun. Lacus tahu, Athrun pasti akan memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya yang tegar dan tabah. Tapi,tetap saja siapa yang tidak sedih kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Namun, Lacus juga paham, sekarang bukan posisinya untuk menjadi senderan bagi Athrun. Athrun membutuhkan 'dia'.

"Itu…sudah sewajarnya…terjadi..tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan…" kata Athrun pelan namun terdengar sedih dan dingin. _Iya, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, tapi ini adalah salahku….._

Lacus cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Athrun yang terdengar tidak peduli dan benar, Athrun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. DIbalik topengnya yang terlihat dewasa, penuh pertimbangan dan tegar, ternyata Athrun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Athrun yang tahu raut wajah Lacus terlihat sedih hanya menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu dan tersenyum, "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja." Athrun pun segera pergi keluar dari kamar Kira, "Kau jaga Kira…" kata Athrun pelan.

Setelah mengantar Kira, Athrun mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam ZAFT walaupun pada awalnya dia merasa ragu mengenakan Red Coat kebanggannya itu, namun dia tidak ada pakaian lain kecuali seragam Morgenroete yang dia tinggalkan di Archangel. Melihat kalung Haumea yang dikalungkan dilehernya, Athrun sadar Cagalli tidak menyusul mereka ketika mereka di kamar Kira. Bahkan hingga Athrun berganti pakaian. DIa tidak melihat sosok gadis pirang itu. "Cagalli…" dia berkata pelan dan beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti kembali menuju hangar untuk mencari sang puteri.

* * *

Begitu sampai di hangar, Athrun terkejut melihat _cockpit Strike Rouge_ yang tertutup. Entah mengapa dia merasa Cagalli masih ada di dalam MS tersebut walau dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu mengurung dirinya di dalam MS tersebut. Berkat _skill_ nya sebagai _coordinator_, Athrun membuka cockpit MS tersebut. Dirinya cukup tersebut melihat Cagalli yang sepertinya sedang menangis membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. "Cagalli…" kata Athrun pelan sambil membelai pundaknya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, sampai mata ambernya yang terlihat sedikit merah akibat menangis bertatapan dengan mata emerald Athrun. Begitu melhat sosok sang kekasih, Cagalli tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk dirinya, diapun memeluk Athrun dan mereka berdua melayang di ruang yang tidak ada gravitasi tersebut. Athrun hanya membelai lembut rambut pirang gadis itu yang menangis lagi, namun sekarang dipelukannya dan Athrun punmempererat pelukannya. "Semua sudah berakhir Cagalli…."

* * *

Mata _emerald_ itu langsung terbuka dan dia terengah-engah. Tanpa sadar Athrun bangun dari tidurnya dengan kondisi yang cukup mengejutkan, dia berkeringat. Sepertinya dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Memang benar, malam itu adalah malam pertama setelah perang berakhir. Seharusnya mereka semua dapat bermimpi indah dan tidur dengan tenang, namun tidak bagi Athrun. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk, merah…semuanya merah, di mimpinya dia berdiri di genangan darah dan dihadapannya, ayahnya berdiri tegak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Athrun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, begitu mengingat sisa dari mimpinya. Ayahnya, menyalahkan dirinya dan memerintahkannya untuk menembakkan GENESIS. "Mimpi…ya….." kata Athrun lemah. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menatap lurus langit-langit tempat tidurnya. "Sial…."

* * *

Athrun berada di depan pintu kamar Cagalli di Kusanagi, setelah tidak sengaja mendengar kabar dari Kisaka dan Erica, kalau gadis itu terlihat down dan sepertinya butuh dukungan. Kira tidak mungkin karena justru keadaannya sedang tidak memungkinkan, Lacus, justru dia sedang bersama Kira. Maka, Athrun pun memutuskan untuk menemuinya seorang diri. Dia sadar, Cagalli juga sedang sedih karena ketika terakhir dia mengantarkan Cagalli ke Kusanagi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak berkata apapun.

"Cagalli…" panggil Athrun melalui intercom. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, jadi dia memutuskan masuk ke kamar gadis itu dengan memencet kode kamar itu. Athrun cukup terkejut, kamar gadis itu gelap. Hanya cahaya dari jendela yang menerangi kamar gadis itu. Athrun melihat Cagalli sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan menghampirinya. "Hei…" sapa Athrun pelan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Athrun pun menghela napas. Dia tidak merasa kesal, namun dia ingin memberitahu Cagalli, bukan hanya dia yang merasa sedih akibat perang yang lalu. Tapi, Cagalli tetaplah Cagalli, seorang wanita yang seharusnya tidak maju ke medan perang karena itu bukan tempat mereka. Maka Athrun berusaha wajar apabila Cagalli merasa sangat terluka.

"Mereka tak ada…Ath…." Akhirnya gadis pirang itu, mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar parau, mungkin akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Athrun hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun karena ingin membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mayura….Juri….Asagi….dan yang lainnya…."

Mendengar tiga nama gadis yang merupakan teman baik gadis itu, Athrun hanya bisa mengerutkan dia hanya kenal sebentar dengan tiga gadis pilot M1-Astray tersebut, tapi Athrun tahu mereka bertiga adalah teman baik Cagalli dan hubungan mereka sudah seperti adik dan kakak. Bahkan walau dia sering lihat Cagalli kadang-kadang ribut dengan mereka tapi Athrun tahu, hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Athrun lalu duduk ditempat tidur Cagalli, tepatnya di sebelah gadis itu dan merangkul bahu gadis itu, sehingga kepala gadis itu menyender tepat di bahu Athrun.

Merasa nyaman berada di sisi orang yang disayanginya, Cagalli pun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kisaka…kemarin memberitahuku mengenai tentara ORB yang gugur di perang yang lalu. Dan…dan…nama mereka ada di daftar tersebut Ath….." kata Cagalli yang kembali menangis, "Aku…aku merasa tidak berguna Ath, apa gunanya memiliki posisi yang tinggi kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka Ath…..seharusnya akulah yang…akulah yang…" Cagalli tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedangkan Athrun mengelus-elus bahu gadis itu yang mulai bergetar hebat menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya tewas saat itu Ath, mereka tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku…aku merasa bodoh begitu mengingat kata-kata yang kuucapkan padamu sebelum kita berangkat ke medan perang. Aku benar-benar….bermulut besar…." Athrun pun berhenti mengelus bahu gadis itu dan mengingat kata-katanya tentang melindungi orang yang disayanginya dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Aku..aku tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin mereka…aku orang yang muna-" belum sempat Cagalli melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Cagalli sempat merasa terkejut, namun dia tidak mendorong pemuda itu. Justru ia merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Tolong jangan berpikir seperti itu, karena aku juga bersumpah padamu Cagalli, bersumpah untuk melindungimu….." kata Athrun ketika ciuman tiba-tiba itu berakhir. Dia tidak ingin Cagalli menyalahkan dirinya. Justru dia bersyukur Cagalli masih ada di sisinya. Kalau tidak dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya akan seperti dalam mimpinya, sosok Cagalli lah yang memberinya cahaya ditengah dirinya yang bingung karena dikelilingi oleh genangan darah merah segar. Dari mimpi tersebut, Athrun berkesimpulan bahwa sekarang hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya dan puteri yang ada di sisinya sekarang. Dia yakin dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu. Dia pun juga berharap Cagalli merasakan hal yang sama

Cagalli pun merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Athrun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku…Ath…." Athrun pun memeluk gadis itu dan mereka berdua tenggelam di dalam pikiran serta kesedihan masing-masing dan berharap dengan keberadaan orang yang sekarang mereka punya dan sayangi, dapat mengobati luka hati masing-masing.

"Aku janji….Cagalli…" katanya sambil memeluk erat gadis pirang itu dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

* * *

Semua pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke bumi, kecuali Eternal yang disembunyikan di suatu tempat diluar angkasa karena mereka pada dasarnya milik pihak ZAFT. Hanya Archangel dan Kusanagi saja yang kembali ke bumi. Namun, setelah mereka sampai di bumi, hanya Cagalli lah yang menunjukkan diri di depan publik. Semua kru Archangel, Eternal termasuk Lacus, Kira dan Athrun memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukkan diri mereka di depan publik walau semua orang tahu mereka lah yang berjasa, mereka lah yang menghentikan perang.

Baik Athrun, Kira dan Lacus memutuskan untuk tinggal di panti asuhan yang diurus oleh Reverend Malchio, tak disangka Caridad Yamato pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kira sedangkan Haruma Yamato mendukung penuh keputusan isterinya. Haruma sendiri, memutuskan untuk kerja di Copernicus. Keputusan Caridad bukan hanya untuk membantu Kira, Lacus dan Athrun mengurus anak-anak yatim piatu namun juga untuk melihat kondisi anaknya, Kira, juga Lacus dan Athrun.

Hari-hari mereka habiskan dengan bermain bersama anak-anak di panti asuhan namun, hal itu sepertinya tidak mengobati luka di hati mereka. Terutama Athrun, setiap malam dia masih tetap bermimpi buruk. Sampai salah satu anak panti asuhan menegurnya karena ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya.

"Ah, Cagalli akan berpidato sekarang…." Kata Lacus sambil memperbesar volume suara televisi, ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan, "..sepertinya dia akan mengumumkan kabinet baru untuk ORB." Jelasnya.

Athrun yang tidak melepas tatapannya dari televisi bisa melihat beban serta ketidak siapan gadis itu untuk terjun di dunia politik. Baru enam bulan sejak perang berakhir namun, beban yang sangat besar sudah jatuh di punggung kecil gadis pirang itu. Sambil menyesap kopi dari cangkir yang dari tadi dipegangnya, Athrun ingat ketika mereka sedang mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk para korban perang yang disiarkan secara internasional. Sebenarnya Athrun merasa kesal karena dia tidak ada di sisi Cagalli saat itu. Padahal Cagalli membutuhkan dirinya. Namun, apa daya..apabila dia muncul di media, maka dunia akan gempar karena dia adalah Zala.

Athrun merasa dirinya pengecut, karena dia bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang gadis kecil yang seharusnya dia lindungi, karena dia sudah berjanji atau lebih tepatnya bersumpah. Dia adalah seorang puteri maka wajar apabila ada seorang ksatria untuk melindunginya. Mata emeraldnya kembali menatap gadis pujaan hatinya, dibalik kata-katanya yang tegas, tersirat kesedihan serta keraguan. Tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin kurus membuat Athrun yakin, Cagalli pasti terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan 'mainan' barunya, 'politik'. Walaupun Athrun terlihat sedikit senang, melihat gadis itu memakai _make-up_ tapi dia tahu, _make-up_ itu untuk menutupi lingkar matanya karena dia pasti jarang tidur.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Cagalli mengumumkan pidato mengenai sistem kabinet ORB yang baru, entah mengapa gadis itu semakin sulit dihubungi. Athrun, disamping itu masih dihantui oleh mimpi buruknya tapi, telepon dari Kisaka menghentikan pikiran pemuda itu mengenai mimpi gilanya itu, karena Cagalli meminta Athrun untuk datang ke Mansion keluarga Athha ditambah lagi ada yang ingin Kisaka bicarakan dengan dirinya.

Athrun menyetujui permintaan Kisaka dan diam-diam dia sebenarnya sering melakukan kontak dengan Kisaka. Bahkan setelah pengumuman kabinet baru itu, Athrun meminta Kisaka untuk membuatkan identitas baru untuknya, walau dia tidak yakin apakah dia akan memutuskan hidup normal dengan identitas baru atau hidup mengasingkan diri seperti Kira dan Lacus. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa dia perlu membuatnya.

Begitu sampai di mansion, Athrun cukup terkejut karena sepertinya ada yang sedang bertamu ke mansion tersebut. Begitu Athrun masuk, dia cukup terkejut melihat Cagalli yang sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda berambut ungu, namun terlihat seperti terpaksa dan disebelahnya ada seorang pria tua gendut berkacamata. Athrun tahu mereka berdua, mereka adalah anggota cabinet ORB yang baru, Yuuna Roma Seiran dan Unato Ema Seiran. Rasa cemburu terlintas di dalam diri Athrun namun dia berusaha untuk bersabar. Tapi, secara tak sengaja dia merasa jarak antara dia dengan Cagalli menjadi jauh.

"Kau sudah sampai Alex?" sapa Kisaka dengan suara yang cukup lantang sehingga menarik perhatian tiga orang politikus itu. Athrun segera menoleh kea rah pria besar yang dihormatinya itu dan tersenyum. Kisaka melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia lalu mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Athrun, "Tenanglah, biar Cagalli yang menjelaskan."

Cagalli yang melihat Athrun terlihat panic, dan melepas paksa pelukan Yuuna. Sebelum Cagalli sempat mengucapkan nama Athrun, Kisaka mengambil alih, "_Representative_, teman Anda Alex Dino datang mengunjungi Anda, maaf saya telat memberi kabar." Cagalli yang mendengar nama alias Athrun cukup terkejut, namun dia tahu alasan pemuda itu membuat identitas baru.

"Aaaah…teman Cagalli, rupanya," kata Yuuna yang terdengar merendahkan, "Perkenalkan….aku Yuuna Roma Seiran, tunangan Cagalli. Kami berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak kami kecil." Jelas pemuda itu sambil mengajak Athrun berjabat tangan.

"YUUNA!" Seru Cagalli.

"Loh itu benarkan? _My Honey_?" kata Yuuna. Athrun yang mendengar itu, benar-benar ingin menonjok Yuuna saat itu juga.

"Alex Dino, perkenalkan. Representative Athha banyak membantuku sehingga aku banyak berhutang padanya." Kata Athrun yang menerima jabatan Yuuna namun, jabat tangan antara dua pemuda itu sepertinya tidak terlalu menyenangkan, genggaman yang cukup kencang antara mereka berdua sehingga jelas sekali ada hubungan rival diantara mereka.

"Baiklah Alex, sambil menunggu urusan _Representative_ selesai, mari kita ngobrol di ruanganku dulu." Ajak Kisaka yang mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke Athrun. Athrun menggangguk pelan dan mengikuti pria itu meninggalkan Cagalli bersama dua orang menyebalkan itu. Walau rasanya ingin menarik Cagalli, Athrun sadar kalau mereka datang untuk urusan pekerjaan.

* * *

"Maafkan sikap Yuuna barusan dan juga….maafkan Cagalli." Kata Kisaka ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang kerja Kisaka. Kisaka lalu mempersilahkan Athrun untuk duduk.

"Tak apa.." kata Athrun, "Pernikahan politik ya….aku paham…" lanjut Athrun pasrah karena teringat hal yang serupa terjadi antara dia dengan Lacus dulu.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyerah Athrun." Kata Kisaka, "Aku…memutuskan untuk mundur dari ORB." Jelas Kisaka tiba-tiba. Athrun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria dihadapannya. Tahu sepertinya pemuda mantan tentara ZAFT ini tidak menangkap maksudnya, Kisaka pun mengulang kaliamatnya, "Aku…memutuskan untuk mundur dari ORB dua minggu lagi."

"Mundur?" Kata Athrun seakan-akan tidak percaya, "Kenapa? Tapi bukankah kau-"

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu aku ingin menitipkan Cagalli padamu." Jelas Kisaka, memotong kalimat Athrun yang dia yakin pasti Athrun akan bilang kalau dia adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Cagalli.

"Iya, tapi kenapa…."

"Aku memutuskan untuk memata-matai Earth Alliance." Jelas KIsaka, "Kau tahu beberapa waktu lalu adalah pelantikan _Chairman PLANT_ yang baru kan?" Athrun pun mengangguk mengingat beberapa lalu seluruh stasiun televise dipenuhi oleh berita pelantikan Gilbert Dullindal. "Aku, entah mengapa merasa ada yang aneh dengan respon dari pihak _Earth Alliance_ ditambah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kabinet ORB yang baru dibentuk ini."

"Lalu mengapa kau membiarkan Cagalli menjalankan kabinet ini?" Tanya Athrun karena dia tahu, Cagalli tidak akan mungkin tidak menyetujui masukan dari Kisaka yang sudah seperti tangan kanannya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Athrun-kun, tapi sekarang belum ada orang-orang di ORB yang lebih kompeten dibandingkan mereka. Sedangkan Cagalli masih hijau, jadi wajar apabila dia menarik orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya." Jelas Kisaka, walau begitu jelas terdapat rasa bersalah dari nada suaranya, karena pengorbanan Uzumi Nara Athha berdampak pada jatuhnya kekuasaan ORB pada Cagalli di usia yang sangat muda. "Aku ingin memata-matai _Earth Alliance_ karena aku khawatir ada yang berusaha mengambil kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan ORB yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang-"

"Tidak." Sela Kisaka tegas, "Kau harus disini karena kaulah yang dibutuhkan Cagalli saat ini. Kau harus tahu, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi kalian, terutama kau Athrun karena Cagalli yang meminta. Padahal waktu itu sempat dia berada dalam keadaan yang membutuhkan _support _orang lain, sampai dia sakit." Kisaka lalu menghela napas, "Kau pasti sadar Athrun, tanggung jawab Cagalli bukanlah tanggung jawab yang kecil, dia sampai tidak makan dan tidak tidur setiap hari, belum lagi perdebatan dengan orang-orang di cabinet, ditambah dengan melakukan kunjungan ke berbagai tempat."

Athrun yang mendengar penjelasan Kisaka pun hanya mengangguk, itu ternyata alasan Cagalli jarang datang ke panti asuhan, jarang menghubungi mereka, terutama lagi alasan Cagalli tidak menghubungi mereka adalah, dia tidak ingin membuat Kira, Lacus dan dirinya khawatir."Tubuhku ini, sudah sampai pada batasnya Athrun-kun, aku tidak bisa setiap hari menemani sang puteri, lagi pula aku tahu Cagalli hanya ingin bersama denganmu."

Athrun merasa wajahnya sedikit panas, "Errr…tapi hal itu…"

"Jangan kau kira aku ini buta Ath. Aku tahu dari mulai dia memberikan kalung Haumea hingga akhir perang lalu, ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Sejujurnya aku senang apabila kau yang menjadi lelaki pilihannya Ath, aku yakin Uzumi-sama pasti akan setuju." Kata Kisaka dengan nada sedikit usil yang dengan suksesnya membuat Athrun tersedak dan wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Tapi, mengenai Cagalli dan Seiran…."

"Itu, perjodohan ketika mereka masih kecil Ath, dan kau sudah pasti bisa menebak yang terjadi pada Cagalli saat itu ketika dia tahu mengenai perjodohan ini."

Athrun tersenyum membayangkannya dan tertawa kecil, "Dia melarikan diri ke kamarnya?" tebak Athrun dengan nada geli.

"Lebih parah, kabur dari rumah." Kata Kisaka sambil tertawa, "Dulu Seiran adalah keluarga yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan Uzumi-sama, tapi aku memang tidak suka dengan bocah Seiran itu, bagiku dia terlalu gemulai, manja dan sok, tidak cocok dengan Cagalli. Justru aku melihat diri sebenarnya Cagalli ketika bersama denganmu Athrun-kun."

Mendengar penjelasan Kisaka, Athrun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Walaupun Kisaka bukan ayah kandung Cagalli dan bukan pula Uzumi-sama, entah mengapa mengakui dirinya mencintai sang puteri membuat dia benar-benar canggung dan terasa sangat berat. "Walaupun kau adalah tipe yang melakukan dengan tindakan bukan dengan kata-kata, aku yakin Athrun-kun, hanya kau yang ada di hati Cagalli."

"Anggap saja aku berbaik hati menjodohkanmu Athrun. Selain sebagai _bodyguard,_ kau bisa terus berdua dengan Cagalli. Tapi, jangan macam-macam dengan tuan puteri mu."

Athrun menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan, kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjinya dan meminta maaf pada Cagalli karena bertindak sebagai pengecut di hadapannya. "Baiklah Kisaka-san, aku menerima tawaranmu untuk menggantikan posisimu sebagai _Personal Bodyguard_ Cagalli."

"Aku yakin pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah, _Red Knight_."

* * *

Diskusi kecil Athrun dan Kisaka berakhir dengan kepanikan Myrna yang bingung karena Cagalli yang langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya setelah mengadakan rapat kecil dengan Seiran. Myrna yang langsung senang melihat Athrun langsung menarik pemuda rambut _navy blue_ itu ke kamar Cagalli dan memerintah pemuda itu untuk mengobrol dengan sang puteri. "Ayo, Athrun-sama coba bujuk Hime-sama!"

Begitu Athrun masuk ke kamar Cagalli berkat kunci cadangan yang dimiliki Myrna, lagi-lagi Athrun melihat kejadian yang serupa seperti di Kusanagi. Kamar yang gelap dan gadis pirang yang menangis duduk di tempat tidurnya. Athrun hanya tersenyum dan duduk disalah satu sisi tempat tidur sang puteri. "Cagalli…" panggilnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku…Athrun." Kata Cagalli, suaranya terdengar parau sepertinya dugaan Athrun benar, dia menangis.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Athrun lembut dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Cagalli.

"Lagi-lagi aku melukaimu, sejujurnya mengenai aku dan Yuuna-"

"Aku sudah tahu dari Kisaka." Sela Athrun. "Kau tidak usah meminta maaf, aku paham."

"Tapi Ath, aku..aku…merasa sudah mengkhianatimu….aku tidak…"

"Shhh…sudah, aku juga salah karena sudah menjadi pengecut." Athrun mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli, "pengecut karena meninggalkanmu sendirian, tidak menyadari betapa susah dan beratnya jalan yang kau pilih. Sedangkan aku, malah melarikan diri."

"Maaf…maaf…" hanya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Cagalli dan dia terus menangis di pelukan Athrun, "Maaf..maaf…"

"Shh…sudahlah. Kau pasti lelah sekali kan? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau sekarang tidur. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana….." dan mereka berdua pun tidur dikamar gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan tersebut.

* * *

Athrun merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang dan begitu dia membuka matanya, dia langsung disambut oleh wajah Cagalli yang terlihat khawatir. "Ca-Cagalli?" kata Athrun pelan. Dia lalu tersadar kalau dia menghabiskan malamnya bersama Cagalli setelah akhirnya mereka tertidur karena lelah menangis dan tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing. "Ah…selamat pagi…." Sapanya sambil tersenyum lemah dan memberi ciuman ringan di bibir Cagalli.

Namun, raut wajah tidak berubah, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Kenapa memangnya, _hime_?"

Cagalli memukul pelan pundak Athrun, mereka masih tidak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, "kau mengigau tadi malam Ath, apakah kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya resah.

Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini….pikir Athrun. "Ahh..begitulah…" jawab Athrun sambil menyisir rambut navy bluenya dengan tangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama? Mimpi apa?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Darah…"

"Eh?"

"Aku memimpikan perang saat itu, ayahku, ibuku, GENESIS, dan kau….." kata Athrun sambil menunjukkan senyum sedihnya pada Cagalli. Dari balik mata ambernya, Athrun tahu dia pasti sangat khawatir, padahal dia tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir. "Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah genangan darah, lalu…ayahku..ibuku….dan juga kau Cagalli…kau ada dimimpiku…."

Cagalli meremas kemeja Athrun, "Sudah berapa lama kau mengalaminya?" Tanya Cagalli. Dia paham sekali perasaan itu, karena dia juga mengalaminya ketika Uzumi-sama tiada. DIa mengalami mimpi buruk selama beberapa hari. Namun, berkat Athrun dan Kira dengan bantuan Dearka**(1)**, mereka berhasil menghibur dirinya dan sedikit demi sedikit mimpi buruk itupun menghilang.

Athrun menyerah, dia tidak mungkin berbohong didepan Cagalli ditambah apabila dia tidak menjelaskannya, dia yakin sang puteri tidak akan berhenti menanyakannya, "Sudah dari ketika perang berakhir." Jawabnya singkat.

Cagalli terkejut, ternyata selama enam bulan. Sudah selama enam bulan Athrun menahan kesedihannya dan berusaha menutupinya tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa. DIa yakin, pasti dia juga belum menceritaan hal ini pada Kira ataupun Lacus. Cagalli merasa marah, tapi dia juga senang karena hanya kepada dirinya lah, Athrun pertama kalinya menceritakan masalahnya. "Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?" Cagalli bertanya dan suaranya terdengar pecah.

"Ahh…aku…"

"Tidak ingin buat siapapun khawatir, ini bukan masalahmu tapi masalahku, aku bisa menanganinya yang ada dipikiranmu kan Ath?" sela Cagalli dan langsung menyerang Athrun dengan berbagai kesimpulan dari pemikiran singkatnya. "Tapi Ath, kau terlihat kacau…" cemasnya.

Athrun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berusaha merapihkan pakaiannya, "Sudahlah Cagalli, yang penting sekarang aku masih waras dan mimpi itu pun tidak setiap malam kualami." Kata Athrun dan dia berbohong. Sebenarnya dia sudah hampir gila karena memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malam. Namun, gelak tawa anak-anak panti asuhan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya walau hanya sesaat.

Cagalli hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh Athrun dari belakang dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Rasa sedih karena Athrun seperti tidak percaya pada dirinya, serta mengingat selama enam bulan terakhir ini, Athrun lah yang selalu menenangkan dirinya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kesedihan serta kesulitan Athrun. Cagalli pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang pria itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung pria itu, "Kau tidak sendirian Ath….aku ada disini…"

Athrun cukup terkejut dengan sikap Cagalli, namun dia hany tersenyum dan memegang tangan gadis yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu, "Terima kasih…." Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap gadis yang tadi berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mata amber yang menatapnya dengan penuh kecintaan dan ketulusan, senyuman kecil yang memiliki penuh arti. Athrun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli dan mencium gadis itu tepat dibibirnya.

Mengenal Athrun Zala sebagai seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara dan mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui tindakan tidak membuat Cagalli aneh, justru kadang-kadang dia terkejut atau kesal dengan sikap Athrun. Memang Cagalli tidak membutuhkan kata-kata manis seperti _'suki desu'_ atau _'aishiteiru yo'_ karena tindakan yang dilakukan Athrun sudah menyampaikan perasaan tersebut dan dia senang. Disamping itu, dia bukanlah wanita yang mudah berkata _'suki desu'_ atau _'aishiteiru yo'._ Ciuman yang berlangsung selama lima menit itu berakhir dengan merah dan panasnya wajah masing-masing namun, perasaan senang tersiratkan di wajah masing-masing.

"Aku senang kau ada disisiku sekarang Cagalli.." kata Athrun sambil menyampirkan rambut Cagalli ke balik telinga gadis itu sehigga dia dapat melihat jelas rona merah di pipi gadis itu. "Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi _Personal Bodyguard_mu. Dan kuharap kau mau menerimaku." Jelas Athrun.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum, "Jadi, kau adalah personal bodyguardku yang baru. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Kisaka memanggilmu Alex kemarin. Kupikir Alex itu siapa, sehingga aku ingin menolaknya tapi….setelah melihat siapa Alex itu, sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Kata Cagalli yang kembali memeluk Athrun, "Tapi aku sedih Ath, mengapa kau harus memalsukan namamu…?"

"Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah sebagai Zala, Cagalli..kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku jadi kumohon, dukunglah keputusanku ini. Biarkan aku menjadi tameng untuk melindungimu dan biarkan aku menjadi pedang untuk menolongmu bertempur." Jelas Athrun, "Tapi..ketika kita hanya berdua, kau boleh memanggilku Athrun," tambahnya. Entah mengapa yang membuat Cagalli terkejut adalah ketika Athrun mengubah posisinya dengan berlutut di hadapannya. Persis seperti ksatria meminta restu atau peresmian dari Ratu atau Raja.

Cagalli lalu tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa ditebak Athrun Zala…." Dia lalu meraih salah satu tangan Athrun dan menggenggamnya erat, "aku menerimamu, sebagai ksatriaku…." Dengan bersama, baik Athrun maupun Cagalli yakin, mereka akan menemukan jawaban yang mereka cari dan tidak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Walaupun posisi mereka berbeda, walau nama mereka berbeda, namun yang tidak berubah dan berbeda adalah perasaan mereka. Athrun Zala memiliki Cagalli Yula Athha dan Cagalli Yula Athha memiliki Athrun Zala.

* * *

**(1) terinspirasi dari Gundam Seed IF. Manga Gundam Seed yang salah satunya menceritakan usaha Athrun dan Kira untuk menghibur Cagalli karena kematian Uzumi Nara Athha.**

**Review ya...**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
